Miracle Wing Academy Application Form
This is the application form for Miracle-Wing-Academy Please read all info below about the drawn app before you submit a drawn app! You MUST also submit a written app, with your drawn app! Drawn Application * The application must include your idol drawn in the uniform, but FULL BODY only! * While we accept bases, we DO NOT accept traced art of FAN ART! * If you really need to trace, trace OFFICIAL ART only! * For bases, credit the base you use! * Same thing for school coord. * Fill in ALL written info on the drawn app! If you don't, we can't accept your app! * For the School Coord side, you MAY add your idol's aura, but this is merely OPTIONAL! * Remember, this is Aikatsu!, not PriPara, meaning that your idol cannot have any extreme changes to their appearance other than hair style. * Try to put effort in your app, we have App Checks, and effort is counted! * Please, try not to make any mary-sues. * If you draw on paper, try to scan it so we can see the details. * Multi-Type idols should reflect their special typing in their looks. Written Application Please fill out all of the written application The application itself * Full Name: * Nicknames: * Age: * Gender*: * Year: * Idol Type: ''' * '''Personality: * Appearance: * Bio/Why they* (she) joined MWA: * Favorite Brand: * Relationships: * Likes: * Dislikes: * Unit (If in one): * Additional Information: Have fun! Don't make backstories overly sad or overly happy. This is a GIRLS ONLY Idol School, so the Gender isn't needed HAVE FUN AT MIRACLE WING ACADEMY! Fairy/School Coord The school coords for Miracle-Wing-Academy are here The colors are up to you, but should follow the idol types! -Pink for Cute -Blue for Cool -Yellow or Orange for Pop -Purple for Sexy -Green, Red, or Black for Gothic -White or Light Blue for Angelic -Aqua for Multi The patterns are from vivian274 '''from DeviantArt The top, shoes, and extras are up to you! * The stars on the skirt are ONLY for Multi-typed idols, unless you decide to speak with User:AmitieChanFever or User:PuyoRainbow about stars for other idols. All idols can use the main skirt or add the wing (in Resources folder) to the skirt! If you were to give your coord a canon name the layout should be "____ Fairy Coord". (i.e: Pink Fairy Coord, Lilac Fairy Coord..) Miracle Wing Academy Uniforms The uniforms for Miracle-Wing-Academy are finally here '''PLEASE wear the appropriate uniform for the season!! -Winter: September-February -Summer: March-August Please feel free to accessorize and customize to your hearts content, or make minor adjustments! (i.e: Longer skirt) The bow MUST be your idol type color! Pink = Cute Blue = Cool Orange or Yellow = Pop Purple = Sexy Green, Red, or Black = Gothic White, or Light Blue = Angelic Aqua=Multi You can't change the colors of the uniform itself. Category:Important Pages